The Ghost of Lift
by CrimsonDevil D. ShinSen Hanero
Summary: Lift? Rumah sakit? Kebakaran? Setan? Maksudnya?


The Ghost of Lift

One shot Scary yg pertama Quw buat

Enggak tau ini serem apa enggak

Ini tergantung para Readers

Enjoy aja,yach!

Ps: Hati-hati,mereka ada disekitarmu.

Sebelum baca,lihatlah kiri-kanan,atas-bawah dan belakangmu utk check kondisi.

Jika udah aman dan terjamin enggak berperasaan buruk,bacalah.

Ingat!! Mereka selalu mengikutimu kemana pun kau pergi.

Saat gelap datang,dia terkadang muncul terkadang hilang tapi,

Saat matahari menampakkan cahaya-nya…

Dia akan mengikutimu kemana-mana

Bahkan,dia akan mengikutimu sampai mati.

Berhati-hatilah!!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

We ke ke ke…Jangan takut duluan!

Yg kumaksud itu adalah bayanganmu sendiri. Aha-ha~…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Disebuah rumah sakit paru-paru yg tidak terpakai lagi dikota Karakura,Inoue dan Rukia sedang duduk ditaman yg enggak jauh dari rumah sakit itu. Padahal waktu sudah menujukkan pukul 9 malam…

"Gimana,nih? Udah malem,Ichigo pasti enggak bakal dateng" ucap Rukia yg lagi nungguin Ichigo. Saat ini,Ichigo dan Rukia sedang bertengkar karena salah paham,Inoue sebagai teman mereka berdua hendak menolong mereka berdua buat rujuk lagi dan menyuruh Rukia dan Ichigo ketemuan ditaman sekalian utk uji nyali dirumah sakit yg udah kebakar 1 tahun yg lalu. Akibat kebakaran tersebut. Banyak pasien dan suster yg tewas kebakar disana. Jadi,bisa dibilang kondisinya angker banget!!! …

"Inoue,kita balik aja,yuk. Ichigo pasti enggak bakal dateng" ucap Rukia

"Eh!? Jangan!! Kurosaki-kun pasti dateng,kok!!" ucap Inoue

"Tapi,kita udah disini selama 2 jam lebih Cuma' buat nungguin dia doank!!" jelas Rukia

"Ta…Tapi,'kan…" ucap Inoue. "Udah,ayo pulang" ajak Rukia

"Jangan!! Ya,udah. Kita mulai aja duluan" ajak Inoue. Kemudian mereka masuk kedalam rumah sakit tersebut. Namanya juga abis kebakar,ruangan didalamnya sangat gelap,kotor,puing-puing bekas kebakar terlihat disana-sini. Semuanya hangus…

"A…Ayo jalan!" ajak Rukia

"O…Oke" ucap Inoue. Kemudian mereka berhenti didepan sebuah lift. Lift tersebut entah mengapa masih bergerak dan pintunya terbuka

"Ma…masa',sih lift ini masih bergerak? Bukannya semua udah enggak bisa kepakai gara-gara kebakaran setahun yg lalu?" tanya Rukia

"A…Ada orang,nggak,ya didalamnya?" tanya Inoue yg mengintip bareng sama Rukia. Tiba-tiba mereka dikagetkan dg suara ketawa Kuntilanak yg ternyata itu adalah suara…

"Gyaaaaaaa!!!" teriak mereka bersamaan…

"So…Sorry,ponsel-ku bunyi" ucap Rukia

"Duuh! Kuchiki-san bikin orang jantungan aja!!" keluh Inoue

"Be…bentar,ya…Halo?" ucap Rukia.

"Halo? Oh,Rukia. Gini…aku minta maaf,deh soal yg kemarin. Kau jangan marah lagi padaku,ya. Aku,'kan masih sangat mencintaimu. Aku minta maaf!!" ucap seorang pria yg menelphone Rukia

"I…Ichigo?" tanya Rukia. Inoue kaget mendengar bahwa yg menelphone itu adalah orang yg sejak 2 jam ditunggunya,Ichigo

"A…Aku juga mau minta maaf. Karena aku juga masih sangat sayang padamu. Tapi,Kau kenapa enggak datang kerumah sakit tempat janjian kita? 'Kan Inoue udah bilang kita bakal uji nyali disini. Aku udah nunggu 2 jam,lho!" ucap Rukia

"Apa? Uji nyali katamu? Inoue enggak ngomong soal itu padaku,kok" jawab Ichigo. Rukia langsung kaget mendengar apa yg dikatakan Ichigo.

"Apa…katamu? I…Inoue,kau…" tanya Rukia yg masih nggak percaya. Tiba-tiba saja,Inoue mendorong Rukia kedalam Lift hingga Rukia terjatuh dan ponsel Rukia kebanting. Saat Rukia mau keluar,Inoue menutup pintu lift dg gagang pel hingga Rukia nggak bisa keluar…

"I…Inoue!? Apa-apaan ini!? Kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti ini padaku!?" tanya Rukia sambil menggedor-gedor pintu lift.

"Kau lebih baik disana saja selamanya!! Kau tahu,'kan kalau aku sangat mencintai Kurosaki-kun!? Kenapa kau masih bisa dg tenangnya pacaran dg Kurosaki-kun didepanku?! Mesra-mesraan lagi!! Apalagi waktu itu kamu ciuman sama Kurosaki-kun tepat didepanku!! Aku enggak terima!!" ucap Inoue sambil menendang pintu lift.

"Apa maksudmu!? Aku enggak ngerti!! Inoue,kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik,'kan?" tanya Rukia. Tapi,ternyata Inoue udah pergi meninggalkan Rukia sendirian didalam lift. Rukia hanya bisa duduk dan diam.

"Apa? Apa yg harus kulakukan? Aku enggak mau disini selamanya. Ponselku juga rusak gara-gara benturan tadi. Apa yg harus kula-…Eh?!" Tiba-tiba saja lift yg tadinya gelap dan kotor itu berubah menjadi terang dan bersih,kemudian lift itu bergerak dan pintu terbuka…

"_A…ada apa ini? Apa yg terjadi?!"_ tanya Rukia yg melihat keluar, kearah yg sangat gelap.

-Srak!! Srak!! Srak!!- Rukia mendengar suara orang ngesot kearahnya…

"_A…Apa? Kenapa!? Siapa itu!!?"_ tanya Rukia yg ketakutan. Tiba-tiba saja,muncul sosok perempuan yg mengerikan dari lorong gelap itu. Rambutnya putih acak-acakan dan baju yg gosong hendak masuk kedalam lift. Rukia langsung berdiri dan memencet tombol tutup pintu

"Tutup!! Tutup!! Kumohon!! Tutuplah pintunyaaa!! Oooi,kubilang tutup pintunya!! Kau enggak ngerti,dasar lift sial!!!?" ucap Rukia yg berusaha menutup pintu tapi enggak bisa sampai pada akhirnya dia memukul dg keras lift itu. Caranya berhasil dg sempurna,pintu lift akhirnya tertutup. Dan Rukia duduk dg lega. Tapi,saat dia melihat keatas. Tanpa diduga,sosok yg tadi hendak masuk kedalam lift itu berada diatasnya. Rukia langsung teriak sekeras-kerasnya…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Teriak Rukia. Siapa yg menduga kalau Ichigo ternyata masuk kedalam rumah sakit itu utk mencari Rukia dan mendengar teriakan Rukia. Ichigo mendengar suara Rukia dari balik lift dan segera membuka lift itu. Dia melihat Rukia sedang duduk ketakutan hingga menangis dan segera menolong Rukia.

"Rukia! Rukia!!" ucap Ichigo sambil memegang pundak Rukia.

"Enggak!! Enggak!! Lepaskan aku!! Aku nggak tahu siapa kau!! Maafkan aku!!" ucap Rukia yg masih ketakutan plus nge-berontak.

"Rukia! Tenanglah!! Ini Aku,Ichigo!!!" ucap Ichigo berusaha menenangkan Rukia. Tapi Rukia tetap memberontak hingga Ichigo memeluk Rukia. Tapi,Rukia tetep ngeberontak sampai memukul Ichigo.

-Buak!!-

"Uakh!! Aduh! Rukia!! Tenanglah,ini aku!!" ucap Ichigo dg lebam dipipinya.

"ENGGAAAAAK!!" Ucap Rukia yg masih ngeberontak. Sampai akhirnya,Ichigo mempererat pelukannya dan Rukia tenang…

"Eh?"

"Hei,tenanglah! Ini aku. Kau aman sekarang" ucap Ichigo

"I…Ichi…Ichigo,uuh,Huu…Syukurlah kau datang" ucap Rukia yg menangis didada Ichigo (So Sweet vanilla). Kemudian Ichigo dan Rukia keluar dari rumah sakit itu dan menuju apartement Ichigo utk menenangkan Rukia. Sementara itu si Brengsek Inoue…

"Hh,biar saja dia disana selamanya!! Kalau dia hilang atau mati disana,Kurosaki-kun pasti akan jadi milikku. He he he" tawa licik Inoue didalam Lift. Tapi,lift berhenti dan pintu terbuka. Inoue biasa saja karena dia berfikir pasti ada yg naik tapi,emang bener ada yg naik. Yg naik adalah hantu yg dilihat Rukia dirumah sakit itu. Sejak hari itu,orang-orang sama sekali tidak ada yg melihat Inoue. Yg ditemukan didalam Lift yg dinaiki Inoue hanyalah jepit rambutnya. Sehingga orang-orang bilang kalau Inoue telah mati dibunuh oleh hantu penunggu lift rumah sakit yg kesal karena Inoue telah mengusik ketenangannya.

The Ending…

Ke ke ke ke ke

YA-HA!!!


End file.
